


Геллерт Гриндельвальд и искусство делегирования

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Gellert Grindelwald doesn't want to spend his life doing routine revolutionary things, Gen, Hints on manipulative relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: На отмеченную в дежурке тенденцию в фичках про Гриндельвальда: "То Грейвз ему речи пишет, то Ньют предвыборную программу составляет. Фанклуб работает пиарщиками, Альбус выступает оппозицией, картинно ужасаясь производимому террору. А сам Гриня с наслаждением сидит в тайной норе, занимается научной работой и иногда, разминки ради, пускает под откос поезда."





	Геллерт Гриндельвальд и искусство делегирования

Мой дорогой Альбус,

То, что личность твоего масштаба вынуждена тратить время на проверку детских сочинений и мелкие интриги вашего министерства, - несправедливость, сравнимая разве что с угнетением магов. Однажды, когда я только начинал доносить до магического сообщества свои воззрения и почти не имел сторонников, я испытывал сходные затруднения и мог уделять науке не больше одного вечера в неделю. К счастью, мне удалось справиться с этим. Я хочу рассказать тебе о том, как устроена моя революционная деятельность сейчас - на случай, если ты найдешь это полезным.

Моя главная тактика - создать впечатление мага, несомненно, гениального, но немного бестолкового. Звучит сомнительно, но я не раз убеждался, что это лучший способ вызвать у окружающих страстное желание помочь моему делу, добровольно взвалив на себя самые обременительные обязанности и освободив мне время на творческую работу.

Приведу несколько примеров. Одна из самых известных моих сторонниц, Винда Розье, полностью отстранила меня от переговоров с чистокровными семействами - а мне всего-то и нужно было в разговоре с ней назвать "Священные двадцать восемь" "Священными тридцатью или около того". С Кроллом, японцем по матери, отлично сработало коверканье японских фамилий. Он то краснел, то бледнел, а через пятнадцать минут уже умолял передать ему все контакты с азиатским регионом, утверждая, что в нем пробудилась детская мечта заняться международными отношениями. (Хочу добавить, что это было довольно весело: я немного знаю язык и, как ты знаешь, получаю изрядное удовольствие от игры слов.)

Мне очень жаль, но я не могу рассказать тебе о самых выдающихся случаях: не все мои сторонники известны широкой публике, а ты достаточно умен, чтобы соотнести факты.

Отдельно хочу подчеркнуть, что этот подход применим не только к сторонникам. Так, за неделю, что я провел в Нью-Йорке, я догадался на скорую руку набросать свою политическую программу и оставить ее в пределах доступа Персиваля Грейвза. Когда я вернулся из МАКУСА, меня уже ждали его разгневанная тирада и замечательнейшие правки, которые один мой журналист, поругавшись на сухость языка, доработал до "Манифеста", чьей четкой структурой и выразительным слогом ты так восхищался. Более того, во время моего заключения Серафина Пиквери посчитала своим долгом серьезно взяться за мой внешний вид: не хотела, чтобы ее обвинили в негуманном обращении с заключенным. Меня не только заставили отдохнуть и выспаться, но и подготовили весьма впечатляющий костюм для суда. Суда я, конечно, ждать не стал - но взгляни на мои колдографии, когда они снова появятся в газетах. Тебе понравится.

На данный момент единственное, что требует от меня революция - это ненавязчивое руководство и участие в терактах. Впрочем, с тех пор как ко мне вернулся Криденс - нью-йоркский обскуриал, ты наверняка о нем наслышан, - я думаю, что смогу избавиться и от терактов. Пока что Криденс не слишком хочет брать их на себя, но совсем скоро он осознает, что я прекрасен, но безрассуден, а обскур куда эффективнее волшебника в деле бессмысленных разрушений. По моим расчетам, это освободит мне в среднем час в неделю - даже с учетом времени, которое понадобится, чтобы поддерживать в нем привязанность. (Хотя, признаться, я уже не могу однозначно отнести это к скучным революционным обязанностям.)

Конечно же, мой метод не для каждого: он требует огромной харизмы, изрядной самоиронии и умения найти подход к самым разным людям. К тому же, я понимаю, что для тебя очень важно сохранять свой образ мудрого, гуманистичного и бесстрастного ученого. Но я уверен, что ты сумеешь творчески переработать этот подход для своей ситуации. Ты, насколько мне известно, уже имеешь под своим влиянием Скамандера-младшего и того многообещающего политика, Спенсер-Муна, если не ошибаюсь. Только подумай, сколько возможностей лежит перед тобой! Ты вполне сможешь вершить гуманизм и спасать человечество, практически не отвлекаясь от того, что и впрямь интересно. 

Свои идеи про драконью кровь отправлю тебе на днях; я как раз посреди эксперимента, от которого меня немного отвлекают два других исследовательских проекта. К сожалению, я не могу тебе о них рассказать: они могут иметь практическое значение для революции.

Я очень рад, что ты согласился возобновить переписку, и даже не только потому, что задача о драконьей крови на редкость увлекательна.

Скучаю,  
Геллерт


End file.
